Field of the Process
This process relates to services utilizing text messages, a web application, smartphones and a combination of desktop computers, laptop computers and tablets to dispense and receive notification on the deaths and information on funeral arrangements of family members, friends or acquaintances, regardless of where they live globally and language spoken, on a timely basis.
Description of Prior Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field. When someone dies, it is a stressful time for the family. However, information on the death and funeral arrangements must be dispensed by the family or close friends, on a timely basis. Those seeking information on the funeral arrangements on a timely basis and not finding it, will desire it. Those who dispense information on deaths and funeral arrangements using this process will be clients, for whom there is a monetary fee. Those who seek information on deaths and funeral arrangements using this process will be guests and are usually other family members, friends and acquaintances of the deceased for whom the service is free. There is a variety of processes by which information on deaths and funeral arrangements is presently dispensed or sought: By phone. By Facebook. Individual funeral parlors have websites. Obituaries can also be posted in newspapers. The greatest difficulty associated with the above processes is: Even though information is dispensed, clients have no way of ascertaining that guests will receive the information, and if so, on a timely basis as clients seeking information have to search for it. The process of this application overcomes this difficulty by being proactive. There is a very high level of certainty that guests will have the information on deaths and funeral arrangements on a timely basis. When someone dies, news of the death is sent to guests by text messages and thru a link in the text messages, guests will access the web application where information on funeral arrangements is available.
BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE PROCESS
The main objective of the present process is to have a web application into which clients can enter information on the deaths and funeral arrangements on their loved ones.
Another objective of the present process is for the web application to initially generate and send two text messages to the clients' smartphones, after which the clients will forward one of the text message to the relevant contacts in their smartphones, with the guests forwarding the forwarded text message to the relevant contacts in their smartphones.
Another objective of the present process is for each text message to provide a link to the web application, one by which clients will update information on the funeral arrangements of the deceased, another by which guests will obtain information on the funeral arrangements of the deceased.
Another objective of the present process is for the web application to generate and send a text message to the clients' smartphones if information on funeral arrangements is updated, after which the clients will forward the new text message to the relevant contacts in their smartphones, with the guests forwarding the new text messages to the relevant contacts in their smartphones.
Another objective of the present process is to have the web application available in different languages.
Another objective of the present process is for clients to have the option to write the obituary of the deceased in the web application and for guests to have the option to view the obituary.
Another objective of the present process is for guests to have the option to add their names to a condolence page in the web application.
Another objective of the present process is to have clients and guests share memories by posting pictures of their loved ones in the web application.
Another objective of the present process is to video stream the funeral ceremonies so that guests, who may be physically incapable or in another physical location, can participate in the funeral ceremony.
Another objective of the present process is for guests to have the option to chat in a chat room about the deceased in the web application.
Another objective of the present process is for guests to have the option to send flowers with the help of the web application.
Another objective of the present process is for guests to have the option to make a charitable donation with the help of the web application.